The Wedding of Aragorn and Arwen
by Charmaine
Summary: The thoughts of some of the people involved in the wedding of Aragorn and Arwen
1. Galadriel

This is a series of POV's from some of the people who attended the wedding of Aragorn and Arwen. It is based on the books as it mentions some people who are not in the movies. Celebrian is the wife of Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir are their twin sons, Arwen's elder brothers and Glorfindel is an advisor to Elrond. 

Hope you like it, please let me know.

Charmaine

Title: Aragorn/Arwen Wedding

1. Galadriel

Ah how I wish Celebrian could be here for this day. Arwen is radiant in her happiness, surpassing even the beauty of Luthien.

She is like an elfling again as I attend to her, unable to keep still as I brush out her long hair. She is not nervous but simply full of restless energy, no doubt impatient for the ceremony she has waited so long for to begin.

"Do you think I will make a good queen Daernana?" She asks becoming serious for a moment and this is one question I do not need to consult my mirror to answer.

"Yes Arwen you will be a wonderful queen. You enchant all you meet with your beauty and kind manner. The people of Gondor will love you and accept you as their own." She searches my face for a minute as if to test the truth of what I am saying but then sighs in relief as she accepts it. As if there was any doubt. You would think she would know after nine hundred years that I always speak the truth.

"Besides you have been taught by the best." I add and her clear laughter rings out as it should on such a joyous day.

There are many who have worked long and hard for such a day and it is not merely a celebration for Aragorn and Arwen but for all.

Yes I wish Celebrian were here to see it but the day shall live long in my memory and I will describe it to her in vivid detail when we meet again but for now I shall give Elrond and Arwen some time alone and find my own husband.


	2. Elrond

2. Elrond

It is a sorry state of affairs when a father cannot be happy on his children's wedding day and for the love of my children I am determined to forget the future and simply enjoy the happiness of this day.

Glorfindel has been treading lightly around me lately, hovering without trying to be seen to. Both him and Erestor have taken on a larger workload to spare me and I wonder how long it shall last. While Glorfindel is exceedingly loyal and kind hearted he has never been one to allow me to wallow for long which is why I am surprised at his prolonged silence.

"Peredhil I know you face much grief ahead and the thought of losing your children is an open wound but this is their day and I will not allow you to dampen their joy so stop moping and be happy for them." Glorfindel burst into the room and began lecturing him only stopping when Elrond began to laugh.

"What may I ask is so funny?" The Balrog Slayer asked.

"I was just wondering how long it would take for you to speak up." Elrond answered trying to hold back his smirk at his friend's dangerous look.

"So you admit the truth of my words?" Glorfindel asked and Elrond nodded.

"While I dispute that I was ever moping I also came to the conclusion that I would not ruin their day."

"I am happy to hear that. Now let's finish getting you ready so you can go and talk to Arwen while I check on the twins." Glorfindel said briskly with a cheerful smile on his face once again as he moved behind Elrond and began braiding his hair.

"Thank you Glor, I don't know what we would ever do without you." Elrond said gratefully reaching up to squeeze his friend's hand.

"Drive Erestor mad and run Imladris into the ground." Glorfindel joked but squeezed Elrond's hand in return to let him know his thanks had been heard.

"Oh Glorfindel don't forget to give the twins these." Elrond handed him three broaches and Glorfindel looked at him curiously.

"Who is the third for?" He asked.

"Estel of course, he may be King of Gondor now but he is still part of the Royal family of Imladris." Elrond declared with pride shining in his eyes and Glorfindel knew all would be well.

They parted ways and Elrond went to see Arwen and talk to her before the ceremony. While he may never accept the loss of his children he would not deny them the peace and happiness they deserved.


	3. Elladan and Elrohir

3. Elladan and Elrohir

"Ow be careful Elrohir you will pull my hair out." Elladan complained to his twin as he braided his hair.

"Be still and it will not hurt so much." Elrohir replied thanking the Valar he was almost done.

"Why could they not have an informal wedding? These robes are so annoying!" Elladan picked at his robes while Elrohir rolled his eyes.

"Because Aragorn is now King of Gondor and after this Arwen will be his queen." Elrohir answered exasperatedly finishing up the last braid as Glorfindel knocked then entered the room looking amused.

"Are you two ready yet?" He asked knowing their dislike of dressing formally.

"Yes." Elladan answered grabbing their matching circlets from a box and throwing one at his brother.

They stood before Glorfindel for inspection.

"Nice but I think you're forgetting one thing." He said and they groaned.

"What?" Elrohir asked, his impatience now matching that of Elladan.

"These." Glorfindel held out the two identical broaches in the shape of a rayed star, the insignia of Imladris.

"Thank you Glor, Adar would have killed us if we had forgotten them." Elrohir said pinning his on while Elladan frowned.

"Why did you have them?" He asked suspiciously and the Balrog Slayer grinned.

"Because your father knew you would forget." He replied and they groaned again.

"Where is Ada?" Elrohir asked as they walked from the room finally.

"He is talking to Arwen." Glorfindel said.

"Then we shall go and annoy Estel." Elladan declared and Glorfindel frowned.

"He is Aragorn now remember and do not think to play any pranks today, your father would kill you." The golden one warned and they shuddered as another thought entered their minds.

"Not to mention Arwen and Daernana." Elrohir said with a grimace.

"I shall come with you to visit Aragorn, let us see how he is faring." Glorfindel led the way to the King's chambers and the twins shared a look as they followed him. The Balrog Slayer loved Estel as much as any of the family.

"So brother have you come to your senses yet and realised you are throwing your life away?" Elladan greeted Aragorn as he walked into the dressing room and the two elves behind him cringed while the men already in the room looked unsure how to take the comment.

"Nay Elladan I still wish to marry Arwen." Aragorn grinned as he answered and everyone relaxed.

"Ah you are a lost cause." Elladan laughed while his twin nudged him to shut up.

"I apologise for Elladan, he is still very young." Glorfindel said to King Eomer, Faramir and Prince Imrahil who were watching the scene amused.

"Better to be young than ancient like you Glor." Elladan jested then jumped away from him to avoid a swat about the ears.

"Are you nervous Aragorn?" Elrohir asked taking the attention away from his incorrigible twin.

"Nay there is naught to be nervous about." The King replied but the three elves could see that there was something bothering him. Only Glorfindel had a clue as to what it may be.

"Lord Elrond is talking to Arwen now but he bade me to give you this." He held out the third brooch exactly the same as the twins and Aragorn took it gently, cradling it in his hands.

"Truly?" He asked reminding Glorfindel of a little Estel with big eyes and a mop of curly hair.

"Yes. His exact words were, 'he may be the King of Gondor now but he is still part of the Royal family of Imladris.'" The elda related and was rewarded with a bright smile and the banishing of the sorrow in Estel's eyes.

"I had better wear it then for it would not do to annoy Ada today." He pinned it on and went to leave the room until the clearing of a throat stopped him.

"What?" He turned to see everyone in the room grinning like fools and Faramir holding his crown.

"Oh shut up I am not used to being King." He grumbled as he kneeled down to allow Faramir to place the crown on his head, which sent them all off into peels of laughter.

"Hurry up I have no wish to be late to my own wedding, Arwen would skin me alive." Aragorn moved them along and pinned the twins with a glare when they continued laughing.

"Then she would skin you two as well." He threatened wiping the grins off their faces as Glorfindel escorted them to their places in the crowd.

"I hope they shall be happy together." Elrohir mumbled and Elladan squeezed his arm.

"Of course they will." He wondered what had brought the sudden sadness onto his twin's face.

"I wish they did not have to be mortal." Elrohir blurted out and Elladan felt his own heart clench at the thought of losing them and his brother's pain.

"Do not think that way Elrohir, this is meant to be a happy occasion. Try to forget what the future holds for this one day." Glorfindel advised them when Elladan found himself unable to speak.

"Yes besides that is many years off and we shall have much time to annoy them before it comes about." Elladan found his voice and tried to lighten his brother's heart and it worked as a mischievous look came onto his face.

"That is true, imagine the fun we shall have when they have children." Elrohir said and for the remainder of their wait for the ceremony to begin the twins planned their torment of their younger siblings for years to come. Glorfindel listened with a lighter heart and wondered if Aragorn would have a kingdom left if the twins succeeded in their endeavours.


	4. Faramir

4. Faramir

I stand beside the King of Gondor awaiting his elven bride so they may be married. 

In my wildest dreams I never once imagined a similar scenario. The only wedding I ever thought to attend was that of my brother Boromir, no doubt wedded to some princess for the sake of a political alliance forced by my father. But now they are both dead and I am the steward under the new King.

There are nobles of many lands gathered for the wedding of King Elessar and Arwen, known as the Evenstar of her people, daughter of Elrond of Rivendell.

It is like a fairytale come to life. It will be a cherished memory for I fear there will never again be such a gathering.

Before us stands Gandalf, a wizard of great power. To my side a man raised by the elves to become the King of Men. Behind us the remarkable hobbbits who managed to rid Middle Earth of Sauron. The unlikely pair of dwarf and elf who are firm friends. The elven families of Aragorn and Arwen including the Lady Galadriel and Celeborn the Wise. Eomer the Rohirrim King and his sister, my betrothed Eowyn, as well as my uncle and cousins of Dol Amroth. 

And for the finale here comes the Lady Arwen escorted by her father Lord Elrond who joins her hands with Aragorn then steps back to allow the ceremony to begin.

It has been a long and hard battle with far too many casualties but it is moments like these that prove it was all worthwhile.


	5. Celeborn

5. Celeborn

I am happy that Aragorn and Arwen have found peace and happiness at last. My wife stands at my side, no doubt memorising every detail of the day to relate to our beloved daughter in Valinor.

Ai Celebrian, still the thought of her contains so much joy and pain. She was the light of my life from the moment she was born, delighting me with all that she did. But then we lost her to the orcs and she was never the same. It is my fervent prayer that one day I shall make the journey to Valinor and once again see my daughter joyful, restoring that missing piece of my heart.

But at least I have that hope. With his day Elrond loses all chance of once again seeing his daughter for she will now be mortal and will wither away once her love has departed this earth.

The peredhil has lost many in his life and it is sad to see him struggle with his grief on such a happy day. He hides it well for the sake of his beloved Evenstar and Estel but for me it is clear to see for I once felt the same emotions.

Galadriel believes I should talk to Elrond and perhaps I will but it is hard to comfort once who faces the death of not one but two children at the same time.


	6. Eowyn

6. Eowyn

She is beautiful and graceful, everything you would expect an elf to be. The complete opposite to me for she looks to be gentle and kind whereas I am cold and sharp.

I think I expected to hate her on first sight, at one time believing she was all that stood between Aragorn and I but much has changed since then.

Not only have I come to the realisation that my love for Aragorn was merely that of adoration I have also found true love with Faramir, the Steward of Gondor of all people. What is it about these Gondorian men that capture our hearts? For it occurs to me that in this Queen Arwen and I are the same, we have both fallen for men of a different culture.

They look so right together standing at the altar taking their vows as I hope Faramir and I will when we exchange ours.

The love between them is obvious for any to see and I am pleased I came to my senses before making too much of a fool of myself, Eomer would never let me live it down.

But enough of these thoughts the ceremony is nearing an end and it is time to celebrate and spend some time with my betrothed.


End file.
